The Gunnery Sergeant and the Penny
by kokob5
Summary: Jaune Arc didn't have many choices due to him being a man, without an unlockable Aura he was forced to join the Atlas military to escape the bounds of his family name. He planned to live a calm life in the military but that's turned upside down when he's ordered to look after a certain robotic girl at Beacon academy for huntresses. What's a man to do in a world made for woman?
1. Reassignment

**Solitas**

 **Location: Atlas military headquarters.**

 **Year: 117PGW (Post Great War)**

 **Military operations: None.**

 **Date: January 2nd**

 **Time: 10:28AM**

Atlas…

Many called it the panicle of technological advances in Remnant, the sole superpower to keep a majority of power in its military rather than the huntress academies. Eventually leading to the military absorbing the academy into the 'specialist' branch of the military. Rather than become huntresses the academy would graduate them as specialists in the Atlas military, a special rank given only to those with huntress licence.

And he? Well he, Jaune Arc, was a gunnery Sergeant in the Atlas infantry division. And a damned good one at that.

Shame he couldn't advance past his current rank due to his gender.

He didn't have a say in it, it was law. Those without an unlockable aura cannot advance past the rank of Sergeant in the Atlas military, which brings the question of how he became a gunnery Sergeant, It was simple. His name.

Not the Jaune part, the Arc part. He was an Arc. A family renown for making excellent huntresses, although he was male the General decided to pull some strings with her two seats in the council and get him a promotion. Although it was just for his name it didn't make him think he didn't deserved the rank. If anything it made him think he deserved it more.

It was pretty funny to have some female Sergeant mouthing off to him, thinking he himself was just a Sergeant and then he pulls rank on them. The look was priceless but he'd stopped laughing after the seventh time, it lost it's hilarity and became a sort of reminder that he'd never become great.

''Ha...man those restrictions suck.'' Jaune sighed out, his thoughts becoming a vocal as he plopped a chicken nugget into his mouth and chewed the battered and process chicken carcase. He glanced at the two men at his side in the cafeteria, both soldiers he'd put through training as cadets when he was just a Sergeant. Good times when he was aloud to do that...

''Tell me about it, at least you managed to become a gunnery, I'm stuck a Sergeant for the rest of my life.'' The one on his right grumbles, stabbing his knife into the table with a bored look on his bland looking face. The man would fit into a crowd really well, even with a sign strapped to him.

''Hm, I'm surprised so many stay on after being gated like that.'' Another man, dressed in the same uniform as the rest of him, but unlike the other man he had a private first class rank. Mostly due to his more...deviant nature learned from Jaune.

' _I'm so proud!'_

''There isn't anywhere else to go to be honest, sure you could get a security job but the pay would suck since you don't have aura, the only option you'd really have at that point would hope to become a cop and get gated at Lieutenant instead.'' Jaune explains, plopping another chicken nugget into his mouth afterwards.

''Still better than Sergeant.'' The second man replies flatly, Jaune just shrugged but didn't disagree.

The table remained silent after that, the soldiers just eating there food while occasionally making small talk with those who passed by, but besides that they just sat there and waited for there break to end.

''Hm, looks like a specialists here.'' The private whispers, giving Jaune and the other soldier a tap to get there attention.

''Where?'' The Sergeant asks, following the privates gaze his eyes fell on the specialist in question. A tall woman wearing a modified specialists uniform that exposed her arms and made it look more like she was wearing a nobles outfit, her silver-white hair was put into a neat bun with a bag of hair hanging over her right eye.

''Ain't that the 'ice queen' that's always with the general?'' Jaune asks a little to loudly as he plopped another chicken nugget into his mouth, unaware of the ice cold glare that was levelled at him from said 'ice queen'.

''Shh! she'll hear you, you idiot!'' The Sergeant shushes, pulling Jaune's head down, the two started to scuffled as the Sergeant kept Jaune's head down.

''A little late for that.'' The private says flatly, watching the specialist who was now approaching the table. Suddenly feeling the temperature of the room dropping the Sergeant and Jaune stop fighting, there's fists mid air and both look to see the 'Ice queen' looking at Jaune with a cold, calculated glare.

''Maybe I was a little to loud...'' Jaune mummers to himself, his gaze off to the side. Hearing the specialist clearing her throat Jaune looks her in the eyes with a sheepish look on his face.

''Ah-ha...you weren't meant to hear that.'' Jaune chuckles out, hoping it would defuse the situation before it could become worse.

It didn't.

''Tell me...Gunnery Sergeant? Where did you hear that name…?'' The ice qu- Specialist asks, a sharp edge in her tone, she even went the extra mile to lean forwards with her hands on the table, putting her face a few inches from Jaunes.

' _Man, I really dug myself deep this time.'_

''I heard it at the bar a week ago, I was drinking with some huntress and she mentioned it.'' Jaune explains truthfully, scrapping his mind as best he could to remember the night of drinking. Standing up Jaune clasp his hands behind his back, waiting for the be-rating he'd receive from the specialist.

Seeing the woman's fists clenching Jaune gulped, his lips feeling oddly dry as a shadow suddenly cast over the woman's face leaving only her chin and piercing icy eyes viable under her silvery hair.

' _Holy shit! she's pissed!'_

''I...see...'' The specialist grinds out, muttering some that sounded suspiciously like 'damn that bird.' under her breath before she cleared her throat and stood up properly, her look of anger replaced with indifference, her eyes still looking at Jaune judgmentally.

''Am I correct to assume you are Jaune Arc, the only male Gunnery Sergeant in the Atlas military?'' The specialist asks despite knowing the answer. Jaune just nodded in response.

''Very well, the general wishes to speak to you.'' The specialist informs before spinning on her heels and making her leave. Leaving Jaune and the two others unaware of the smirk on her face as she walked away.

''Dude you're so boned.'' The private says causing Jaune to look at him flatly for the lack of faith.

''What? The last time you got called there was when you got your promotion and that was what? Two and a half years ago?'' The private defends, putting his hands up in mock surrender when Jaune's flat gaze somehow became more flat.

''You're lucky I was your instructor.'' Jaune sighs out, not finding the power to be mad knowing what the private was saying was probably true. ''If I don't come back, I love you.''

''Fuck off.'' The Sergeant says flatly, flipping Jaune off all the while he laughed as he walked away, Slipping his military cap on his head.

Atlas uniforms were pretty...meh in Jaune's opinion. Don't get him wrong they were nice, especially the Sergeant uniform but it was pretty bland, to much white with to little grey to break it up, it wasn't perfect but it wasn't bad either. It was meh as Jaune has previously stated.

''Evening.'' Jaune greeted with a nod, passing by two male privates who'd stopped into salutes when they noticed him. A lot of people did that now adays, they ignored the female officers and saluted him instead. The male soldiers of the Atlas military looked up to him like a saint, the first male to pass the rank of Sergeant in the Atlas military history, personally he didn't see it that way but he wasn't going to stomp on their party.

That was the Councils job.

Now...why would the general actually want him? He doubted it was because he'd be demoted, he hadn't done another that would warrant it, maybe a mission? But that was his overseers job not the generals…

''Arc.'' A female voice spoke, trying to get his attention.

Could it possibility be a promotion? As unlikely as it sounded it wasn't out of the ballpark. The number of male enrolments in the cadet program had dropped recently, the council might see it fit to inspire them to join if he got an even higher rank.

''Arc...'' The female voice spoke again, irritation was much more present in her tone.

The possibilities...what could it be.

''ARC!'' The female voice suddenly snapped brining Jaune out of his thoughts.

''Huh? why're you shouting?'' Jaune asks in confusion, looking down at the silver haired girl walking by his side, a cross look on her angelic face. ''What's with that look snow angel?''

''What have I told you about calling me that you bum?!'' The girl demands, shoving a pale finger into Jaune's face getting him to laugh at the younger girls antics. Even if they were far from 'antics'.

''What have I told you about calling me a bum, Weiss?'' Jaune asks innocently. Clasping his hands behind his back encase a certain ice queen found him being 'disrespectful' to her sister.

He'd prefer not be impaled thank you very much.

''I don't listen because you don't listen to me.'' Weiss huffs out her reply, looking away from him.

''Ah-ha, so what brings you here? Are you here to confess your love?'' Jaune teasingly asks, holding back a laugh when the white themed huntress in training's face turned red before she give him a punch in the ribs, it didn't hurt but he played along, bending around the punch and winching in mock pain. ''Alright, alright. I surrender!''

''I simply wished to inform you that I was accepted into beacon and shall be leaving in a week.'' Weiss explains, a proud smile on her face.

''Beacon huh? isn't that in vale?'' Jaune asks, he knew it was in Vale of course, who wouldn't? Probably another version of him is who.

''It is.'' Weiss confirms getting Jaune to sigh. He looked around and seeing that the coast was clear he leaned down close to Weiss.

''Hate your mother that much?'' Jaune whispers, a nod from the heiress was all he needed in return, he moved away again, standing up straight.

''Hm, I can relate. Being an Arc that wanted to get away from the family name but it always has a way of lingering over you.'' Jaune says, coming to a stop in front of the elevator that lead to the Generals office. Pressing the call button he waited for the elevator to arrive.

''I will give you some advice though, don't lean to much on your family name because one day it might stab you in the back.'' Jaune warns, looking at Weiss with a smirk. Hearing the elevator 'ding' Jaune turned back to it.

''I wish you luck on your huntress carrier, Weiss.'' Jaune says, the elevator door opening infront of him. After a moment of hesitation he walked inside, prepairing himself mentally to take on what the General had to throw at him.

''Thank you Jaune...'' Weiss says as the elevator closed, she let out a sad sigh, glancing down as if she'd wanted to say something else but was heldback by something.

When Weiss turned the finely dressed figure in the shadows made a swift escape.

The wait in the elevator always was a bore, the elevator music even sucked by elevator music standards. It was dull like everything else in the headquarters. He sighed and decided to use the long elevator ride to stretch out some kinks in his body.

' _At the very least they could get some better elevator music...'_

Seeing the elevator was approaching the generals office Jaune stops his stretching and straightens out his uniform as best he could, put himself in proper form and clasped his hands behind his back. Hearing the familiar ding of the elevator Jaune swallows the lump in his throat as the elevator opens to the generals office.

''You called General Iron...wood?'' Jaune starts seriously, walking into the generals office with co-ordination that rivalled a Schnee's but lost the seriousness noticing the room was empty. He looked around, brow raised in confusion as he slowly came to a stop in the middle of the room.

''General Ironwood? Are you here?'' Jaune asks aloud, walking up to the door the lead out from the office and to the generals personal quarters. Bringing his hand up, Jaune hesitantly knocked on the door, he waited for a few seconds before hearing something moving around the room and a heavy thud of something falling onto the floor.

' _A bad time…?'_

''Yes, what is it Gunnery Sergeant?'' General Ironwood asks, opening the door to her personal quarters to see Jaune standing with a raised brow. She looked a mess, her long hair was all over the place, she had bags under her eyes and her uniform was a mess, covered in creases and crinkles.

''Specialist Schnee told me you needed me?'' Jaune asks, second guessing the woman's order.

' _I can see it now, her laughing at me while the General reprimands me for waking her up.'_

''Well, I didn't.'' Ironwood says flatly.

''Ah, I see. I apologize for interrupting your sleep.'' Jaune apologizes, writing a mental note to put hot sauce in the specialists coffee next time he got the chance. He made his leave swiftly after, not planning on overreaching his stay.

''Actually, wait.'' Ironwood calls, stopping Jaune in his tracks as she walked out of her quarters and to her desk, ignoring Jaune's eyes widen when he looked at her before turning his head away, a ting of red on his cheeks.

''I have something for you.'' Ironwood says, taking a seat and opening one of the drawers, pulling out a slip of paper and placing it onto the table. Only then did she notice that Jaune was looking away.

''Why are you looking away Gunnery Sergeant?'' Ironwood asks, feeling a little annoyed that Jaune of all people was breaking protocol.

''It's just...I believe it would be inappropriate to look at you General while you're...underdressed.'' Jaune explains slowly, sending a sideways glance at the General who looked down at herself with a raised brow.

''I see...'' Ironwood mummers, looking at her bare and robotic leg rather than her white military dress pants. Clearing her throat Ironwood stands up and walks back into her room. After some audible rummaging around the general returns as if she hadn't just waken up, her hair brushed perfectly, her uniform now perfect, not a single crinkle ruining it, the bags under her eyes were gone.

' _How do woman do that? Is it something to do with aura?'_

''Ahem...'' Ironwood clears her throat again as she takes a seat at her desk. ''Please take a seat Gunnery Sergeant.''

''Yes ma'am.'' Jaune replies, taking a seat opposite the General who then pushed the slip of paper forwards. Taking it into his hands Jaune skims over it.

''If you don't mind me asking ma'am...What is this?'' Jaune asks, looking over the piece of paper at the General who clasped her hands together in front of her face, leaning her chin on her hand as she looked at Jaune with an almost bored expression on her face.

''It's a transfer form, I want you to fill it in.'' Ironwood explains.

''You want me transferred? To where?'' Jaune asks, placing the slip of paper back down.

''Due to recent...security concerns...The head scientist here wants someone to look over her daughter at Beacon, and seeing as you are the highest ranking soldier fit for the job and not doing anything or anything for the next six months I want you to act as the escort for her time at beacon, or at the very least the first year.'' Ironwood explains, taking out her scroll and opening it up. Pressing a few buttons and dismissing a few screens the general hands the scroll to Jaune who takes it and reads the message.

''It says here she wants a specialist to look over her daughter.'' Jaune says flatly.

''As if Olivia would allow an Atlas specialist onto the school grounds to look over a student like a prisoner. No I need you to do it because they'll allow you.'' Ironwood says, scoffing at the Idea. Not even she'd allow that here.

''Because I'm a man?'' Jaune asks, taking a 'wild' guess of why he as being chosen.

''Because you're a man.'' Ironwood confirms. Seeing the frown on Jaune's face Ironwood quickly jumps in before he declines outright.

''Don't get me wrong Jaune, if it was within my power you'd be a lieutenant and not a Gunnery Sergeant due to how well you do in and out of the field but two council seats can only get you so far.'' Ironwood says, sighing as she drops into her seat, resting her aching back.

''I understand ma'am.'' Jaune says, scratching his cheek sheepishly at the praise from the General, he did feel a little angry but that was easily dismissed since the anger wasn't directed at the General, rather it was directed at the other council members who occupied the last three seats.

''I mean...I'm flattered that you want to send me but...I'm just a soldier ma'am, an infantry man without aura. How am I supposed to protect a huntress from threats of that calibre?'' Jaune asks curiously. seeing a ghost of a smirk come to Ironwood's face and a glint in her eyes he instantly knew she was waiting for him to ask.

' _I hate it when she smiles like that...It means bad news for me...'_

''The egg heads here have managed to whip up something special recently and I believe you'd make the perfect...candidate to try it out.'' Ironwood says, her smile all to sweet for someone of her power and status.

' _She was totally about to say test subject.'_

''Alright...I can accept those condition.'' Jaune says slowly at first, taking the pen in his breast pocket he fills out the form before sliding it back to the General five minutes later who looks over it briefly before nodding, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

''You should work on your hand writing more.'' Ironwood comments.

''I could…'' Jaune replies open endedly, telling Ironwood all she needed to know.

' _But I won't.'_

With a sigh Ironwood speaks. ''Well Gunnery Sergeant, the eggheads are waiting for you. You know where to go so you're dismissed.'' Ironwood explains before dismissing Jaune.

''Yes ma'am!'' Jaune says, standing up and giving a quick salute to the General who wasn't paying attention anymore. Walking back into the elevator Jaune orders it down to the ground floor. When the elevator door closes Jaune speaks.

''Pumpkin petes? That stuff tastes like crap though…At least this years mascot looks nice.'' Jaune mummers, being sure to iron into his mind the image of the General in her underwear. A once in a lifetime opportunity he hoped not to forget.

Especially since he'd heard that someone was shot a few years ago for seeing the same thing while he walked away alive and uninjured.

' _I don't know if to be relieved or terrified for the rest of my life...so I'll be both.'_

* * *

When Jaune reached the research section of the building he was a little...confused.

It was hard not to be when the staff were running around screaming in an unorganized manner, some were arguing, others resorted to 'fighting' while some just ignored it all like it wasn't happening in the first place. Only when someone pulled a funky looking device that looked like it'd destroy the base if it was activated did Jaune step in and stop the scientist pressing the button.

With a catastrophe avoided Jaune made his way deeper into the research sector, looking around for the researchers who were waiting for him, a task proven harder when he didn't know _who_ to look for.

''Gunnery Sergeant?'' A female voice asks prompting Jaune to turn around to see nothing but an open door, he raised a brow before looking down feeling something tug on his sleeve. What he saw made him open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The only words he could use to describe this woman would be…

''Why is there a child in a military base?'' Jaune finally says, causing an angry look to overcome the short woman's face.

''Child!? Who the hell are you calling child, kid?!'' The woman shouts angrily, kicking Jaune in the shin, he yelped brining his leg up and grabbing the spot where she kicked, hopping around on the spot a few times while he rubbed the pain away.

''Look here kid, I don't care if you're thirteen! I'll drop your ass harder than Mantles government!'' Jaune shouts, raising a fist ready to give the 'child' a good hit on the head for attacking him.

''Bell, don't annoy the Gunner Sergeant, he's clearly just an ape with no intellect.'' Another female voice says flatly brining Jaune's angry graze to a slender woman with tan skin, long green hair that looked a mess, she looked like she hadn't slept in several days with the bags under her black beady eyes that were severely bloodshot reinforcing his claim.

' _Wait she called me a monkey!'_

''Who're you calling an ape you flat chested walnut!'' Jaune demands causing the woman's eyes to shrink at the insult.

''I'll kill him.'' The woman mummers darkly, grabbing the knife on the table and trying to make her way to Jaune, only held back by the sole male scientist in the group.

''Come on Melissa! The General told us not to hurt him!'' The sole male says, holding back Melissa as best he could, she just ignored him, slowly making her way towards Jaune, a shadow covering her eyes leaving only a creepy bloodthirsty grin for Jaune to see.

''Do I need to remind you who has the gun in this situation?'' Jaune asks flatly causing Melissa to pause in her advance. After a moment Melissa coughs into her hands, subtly setting the knife down as if Jaune wouldn't notice.

''Yes...Ironwood did mention something about not hurting him...to badly.''

''I'm leaving.'' Jaune says flatly, spinning around.

''W-wait! She doesn't mean it! she's just a little...insecure about herself is all!'' The male scientist says, moving up to Jaune and grabbing his shoulder, stopping him mid step.

''Fine, but if I get hurt I'll shoot you all.'' Jaune says, turning around again and re-entering the room. ''So Ironwood said you had something for me?''

''Ah yes! The armour.'' The smallest of the group, Bell, says, skipping over to a nearby wall with a padlock attached, standing on her toes the pint sized scientist enters a code in and slams the enter button causing the wall to open up, a pod with opaque glass coming out.

''So...you got me a pod?'' Jaune asks slowly causing Melissa's eyes to roll.

''Ape. No, it's what's inside that's important.'' Melissa says, ignoring Jaune send a glare at her for the insult.

''So what? you've made me a suit of power armour?'' Jaune asks jokingly, receiving no laughs or corrections Jaune's eyes widen realizing he'd been on the mark. ''Wait you actually made power armour?''

''Yup.'' Bell says, popping the 'P' as she entered another code into the pod causing the glass to pop out of place and land on the ground exposing the suit of armour underneath.

''We call it the Synthetically Engineered Assault Legionis armour! **[1]** Or S.E.A.L armour for short.'' Bell explains, gesturing to the full body olive coloured suit with an orange visor.

Jaune moved up to the armour to get a better look at it, taking in it's appearance and finally putting a hand on the chest plate.

''Atlas Dreadnought steel?'' Jaune asks curiously, feeling the familiar plastic feeling the metal had to it. Getting a nod from the male of the group Jaune let out a whistle looking over the suit again.

''This thing has to weight at least quarter a ton, how the hell am I meant to use it?'' Jaune asks, picking the helmet off the suit, ignoring Bell telling him to stop.

''Hey what did I just say! That thing cost more than an army of Atlas-130 knights!'' Bell shouts, giving Jaune another kick in the shin, this time he ignored it, more focused in inspecting the helmet.

''Pretty heavy, if someone hit the back of my head with this thing on it's probably snap my neck.'' Jaune critiques much to the scientists annoyance, annoyed that Jaune was critiquing there ground breaking creation rather than marvelling in it's greatness like how they thought he would.

''Well if you'd let us finish.'' Melissa says, snatching the helmet out of Jaune's hands before continuing. ''We have safety measures build in, so if someone does hit your head you'll be fine, a little disorientated but not dead.''

''Right...'' Jaune mutters, unsure if to trust the scientist who'd wanted to kill him a minute ago.

''Don't worry Gunnery Sergeant. We took every precaution when making this work of art. This is a prototype of course and Ironwood wants you to test it for the duration of your mission.'' The male scientist says, Jaune looked at him and caught a glance at the tag attached to his uniform.

''Hm...so I'm a test subject, Glen?'' Jaune asks, looking at the scientist in question who nods sheepishly.

''In a sense but I'm sure the General used much...lighter words.'' Glen replies sheepishly.

''Candidate to try it out.'' Jaune says, mirroring the Generals flat tone as best he could.

''Yikes, she wasn't subtle at all.''

''If only.''

The two men shared a laugh being being brought back to reality by a knocking sound on the door, quickly trying to hide the suit Bell starts furiously trying into the pad on the wall while Melissa quickly plopped the helmet back onto the suit.

Hearing another knock Jaune moved to answer the door, ignoring Bell demanding he stop before he 'leaked classified information to unauthorized personnel'.

''Yes?'' Jaune asks, cracking the door open and poking his head out to see a girl with ginger hair looking up at him.

''Sal-u-tations!'' The girl greets rather robotically, smiling at Jaune as she looked at him.

''Um...do you need something miss?'' Jaune asks, looking around wondering how she got in here.

''I...Yes! I was looking for Gunnery Sergeant Jaune Arc! Do you perhaps know where he is?'' The girl asks curiously, leaning forwards slightly.

' _She's way to...robotic...'_

Glancing back into the research room and seeing the scientists inside still trying to hide the suit Jaune walks out of the room and closes the door after himself.

''That would be me, what do you need miss?'' Jaune asks causing the girls green eyes to brighten.

''Sen-sational!'' The girl exclaims, throwing her arms into the air as if she'd just achieved something. ''Miss Jessica Ironwood told me you were my friend! I couldn't wait to see you so I snuck out!''

' _She has a few screws loose as well...'_

''Wait...how do you know the General by her first name?'' Jaune asks curiously, only a few people knew her name in the military such as high ranking specialists that worked with her. He himself knew it because he overheard it when she was speaking to the headmaster of Beacon when he walked in on there conversation.

''Oh yes! She is my aunt.'' The girl explains causing Jaune to raise a brow. Ironwood an aunt? he'd have laughed but seeing as the girl was here and clearly wasn't a soldier or huntress he was stuck believing it.

''Right...well what's your name, friend?'' Jaune asks, blinking in confusion when the girl paused, freezing mid opening her mouth as if processing something.

''What did you call me?'' The girl asks slowly, looking into Jaune's eyes causing him to start sweating at how creepy she was, it didn't help that she basically had him pinned against the door.

''Er...friend?'' Jaune asks slowly, unsure of what else to say.

''Yes...friend...are we truly friends?'' The girl asks, leaning closer to Jaune's face, her own face almost emotional.

''Uh...yeah?'' Jaune confirms hesitatingly, his voice barely above a whisper as he agreed with the girl, not wanting to die.

The girl paused again, as if processing the information very carefully, worrying Jaune who was now completely pinned against the door, the girl looking into his eyes. When she started to shake he expected the worst and prepared for deaths lovely embrace.

''This is...this is...''

' _Here it comes...'_

''Amazing! Sensational! I can't find a word to describe this moment! I finally have a boy-friend!''

''What?'' Jaune replies comically, unable to say anything else after having just thinking he was about to die but instead he was suddenly called the girls boyfriend. A wave of relief washed over him when he found out he wouldn't be dying, but was suddenly crushed realizing the General would have his hide if she told him they were together-together.

''Um...I don't think that means what you think it means...'' Jaune says slowly, brining the girl out of her celebration.

''How? You are a boy, correct?'' The girl asks, Jaune nodded. ''And you are a friend?'' He nodded again.

''Then you are my boy-friend are you not?'' The girl asks curiously causing Jaune to face palm.

''No...look you call a friend that's a guy, a friend, not a boy-friend. Boyfriend reserved for someone more...special.'' Jaune explains to the girl who hums in thought.

''Then do you wish to be my boyfriend?'' The girls curiously

' _Just how sheltered is she?!'_

''Look…'' Jaune starts, pausing so the girl could say her name, picking up on this after a moment the girl introduces herself.

''My name is Penny Polendina, boyfriend!'' Penny introduces.

''Look Penny, I'm your friend, but I can't be your boyfriend.'' Jaune says, somewhat shooting the unaware girl down. He'd jump at the chance to date a girl as cute as her yes but...well he wasn't going to take advantage of the misinformed.

Especially when they were related to his boss by blood.

' _I don't want to die after all.'_

''I see...However we are still friends!'' Penny says, a hint of disappointment in her voice before it was crushed by her follow-up statement.

''Yeah, friends.'' Jaune chuckles, rubbing the back of his head, honestly it wasn't to bad being around her, she was a bit of a breath of fresh air compared to the more...serious woman at the base. Penny may be awkward, robotic and a little...special. But hey, she stood out in a pleasant way because of it.

''So why did you want to find me for?'' Jaune asks, connecting the dots between his mission and the girl who somehow knew him and was looking for him by name.

''Oh right! My Mother wished for me to interact more with hu...people! And she wanted me to go to Beacon academy for huntresses to meet new friends and become combat ready!'' Penny explains confirming Jaune's suspicions. He held back a chuckle as she saluted in a manner that would have any drill Sergeant chewing you out for. ''And aunt Jessica just told me you'd be accompanying me for the time!''

''So you're the target...'' Jaune mutters to himself flatly as Penny went on about how they'd be the bestest of friends, how they would paint there nails, talk about pretty boys and be the greatest of friends.

' _Well...She's full of energy at least.'_

''Miss Polendina!'' A male voice calls bring Jaune and Penny's attention to the two armoured Atlas soldiers running towards them.

''Oh dear, it seems our time has run out.'' Penny says sadly seeing her current escort approach.

''Miss Polendina!'' The first soldier says, checking to see the Penny wasn't hurt his attention snaps to Jaune. ''And who are...''

A pause as the soldier's eyes widened under his helmet and he quickly snapped into a sharp salute, followed by his partner who also realized who Penny was with. ''Gunnery Sergeant, sir!''

''At ease boys. What brings you here?'' Jaune asks, looking between the two men who share a look before setting there eyes on Penny.

''We've come to receive Miss Polendina. Her Mother is worried about her after she snuck out.'' The first soldier explains.

''Hm, mind if I tag along? I'd like to speak to Penny's Mother if possible.''

The two soldiers looked between one another before nodding. ''We don't see any problem with it, sir.''

''Then lead on.'' Jaune says, gesturing with his hands prompting the two soldiers to lead them on with Jaune and Penny following behind.

''Are you sure you have the time friend? I heard that you were in the middle of testing top secret technology.'' Penny asks, Jaune just shrugged, sending a glance back at the door where the scientists were.

''I'll go back after you're back with your mother.'' Jaune says dismissively.

''Ah how great! I see my mother was right when speaking of what a friend was!'' Penny exclaims, clasping her hands in front of her face with a distant look in her eyes.

''Hm, you don't get out much?'' Jaune asks, receiving a nod from the ginger haired girl he sighed.

''Well since we'll be stuck together for the better bit of a year I'm sure we can walk around the city a bit when you aren't in classes. Maybe you can make more friends.'' Jaune offers, he received a loud 'Sen-sational!' from the girl who began to skip as they walked, humming a tune that he couldn't place.

The rest of the walk was pleasant, the soldiers leading backtracked through the base while Penny had a skip in her step, humming a different song occasionally while Jaune walked by her side, they made small talk occasionally, it'd be a crime not to since the girl was so curious about him, he explained where he came from, how he had seven sisters who were all older than him and the such but kept more personal events to himself such as how he ended up in the military.

He'd probably tell her in time but for now he'd keep that to himself.

''Such a large family, I was unaware people could reproduce so much.'' Penny mummers, still trying to wrap her head around the fact Jaune's parents had, had eight children.

''My family breeds like rabbits...'' Jaune chuckles, taking his cap off Jaune runs a hand through his hair before putting it back on again, withhold the 'Arc's tend to be studs' comment he usually followed up with.

' _Don't taint the cinnamon bun, Jaune.'_

''Breeds like rabbits...I have not heard of that saying before.'' Penny mutters, placing a finger on her chin Penny thinks it over before saving it.

''Damn...and I thought I was sheltered as a child.'' Jaune mutters, finding it hard to believe Penny was so...innocent. Unaware of what the world was like. Honestly if at this moment Penny asked him what grimm were he wouldn't be surprised.

Glancing at Penny, Jaune decides to test it. ''Say...Penny do you know what grimm are?''

''Grimm?'' Penny replies curiously.

' _I WAS KIDDING! What the fuck?!'_

''You know...the creatures of grimm...the things that huntresses defend the kingdoms from?'' Jaune asks, hoping it would pull something familiar to Penny to light.

''I do not understand.'' Penny replies robotically.

''Privates, why the hell does she not know what grimm are?'' Jaune demands, looking at the blue and red soldiers escorting them.

''I'm sorry sure but we were ordered not to tell her...'' The red one says, sending a worried glance at Penny who was looking at Jaune in surprise at the sudden outburst.

''By who?'' Jaune demands.

''That would be me.'' A female voice says, pausing the group in there advances.

''Ah...General...'' Jaune says slowly, turning his head back to see Jessica standing with her hands on her hips, looking between Jaune and Penny with an inquisitive gaze.

''Penny? Why are you out of your quarters?'' Ironwood asks, walking up to the shorter girl. Jaune had to hold back a surprised remark when the general suddenly embraced the girl in a hug.

''You had me so worried young girl, when you were reported missing I thought you ran away!'' Ironwood says, pulling herself off the girl, keeping her hands on her arms.

Gasping as if in shock Penny looks at Jaune before answering. ''I wished to see my new boyfriend!''

A silence. A silence far to quiet to be normal. A silence filled with dread.

''I...I can explain General!-Ach!'' Jaune Squawks out a pair of hands wrap around his neck, choking the life out of him while the two privates watched in horror as the life of the Gunnery Sergeant was about to be taken.

''Aunt please! he's just a friend! That is also a boy!'' Penny hurriedly corrects, realizing she'd made the same mistake from early, calming the murderous General down. Ironwood cleared her throat and let go of Jaune's neck allowing him to take a deep breath.

''Apologizes Gunnery Sergeant, a miscommunication.'' Ironwood says calmly, as if she didn't just try to kill Jaune because of it.

''N-no problem...'' Jaune coughs out, rubbing his bruising neck, he hoped it wouldn't be to obvious, he didn't make people making assumptions that he was into being dominated by the General. It probably wouldn't end well for the both of them. Maybe he should wear a scarf after all this just to make sure…

''Ahem...Now then. Privates, you're dismissed.'' Ironwood says, dismissing Penny's guards who share a look before saluting and leaving. Now alone with the General and penny, Jaune gulps feeling the Generals gaze boring into his skull as she looked up at him with a glare.

''Why did you not inform anyone that you found Penny?'' Ironwood demands, shoving a metal finger into Jaune's face.

''Well...I didn't think she was someone so important...'' Jaune admits.

''And that didn't ring any alarms?! For all you knew she could have been someone sent to kill you! And you just stood there like a fool!'' Ironwood berates. ''You're lucky she wasn't or you'd be dead!''

''I doubt a threat could get into the base that easily, that's why I acted like I did.'' Jaune says in his defence.

''At the very least you should have called it in!'' Ironwood says, removing her finger from Jaune's face. ''I expected more from you Gunnery Sergeant.''

''Sorry ma'am.'' Jaune apologizes, looking down, not being able to look the General in the eyes.

''Aunt please! Jaune was an excellent friend! He even offered to show me around vale when I go to Beacon!'' Penny says, coming to Jaune's defence before it could get worse. Looking at Penny Ironwood sighs before looking back to Jaune.

''But...I will thank you for being so kind to my niece.'' Ironwood says, giving Jaune a pat on the shoulder.

''You're dismissed Gunnery Sergeant, report to the research department, I'll handle things from here.'' Jaune wanted to protest but snapped his mouth shut when Ironwood started leading the girl away, small talking with her. Turning suddenly Penny waves goodbye to him as they turn a corner.

''Well...hopefully the eggheads wont be to mad that I left...'' Jaune sighs out, hoping he wouldn't be strangled twice in one day by an angry woman.

He would soon be proven wrong…

* * *

''Melissa please! He can't breath!'' Glen shouts, trying to pry Melissa's hand from around Jaune's neck while she choked the life out of him.

''I don't care! That bastard walked out on us and almost exposed a national secret!'' Melissa shouts, her anger rivalling a raging bull.

''Melissa if you kill him we won't be able to test the armour...'' Bell says flatly, secretly enjoy the drama but the scientific part of her wanted to see the suit in action before letting Jaune die.

Pausing and weighing her options Melissa's grip around Jaune's throat loosens letting him take her hands away and breath again.

''Why me...'' Jaune groans, rubbing his neck again. At this rate he would need to wear a damn scarf to stop alligation of sexual misconduct being thrown at him.

''Ape.'' Melissa says flattly as she walked away, leaving a bewildered Jaune behind.

Muttering something that sounded oddly like an insult Jaune rubs the last of the soreness out of his neck before speaking to Glen. ''So, the suit?''

''Yes, the suit. As you know it's been a project of ours for the while.'' Glen starts, seeing the look of confusion on Jaune's face he coughs for the slip up before continuing as though it didn't happen. ''The S.E.A.L armour is meant to enhance a soldiers abilities, primarily those without aura capabilities.''

''So the council made a program that would allow male's to fight more effectively on the field?'' Jaune asks skeptically, seeing Glen shake his had he raised a row. ''So it was Steel dick?''

''Pfff!''

''HA!''

''You can't call the General that!'' Glen says over the other two scientists humoured outbursts.

''I mean...she isn't here...'' Jaune mummers flatly.

''Well yes...No getting back on track...'' Glen mutters before shaking his head. ''We'll help you put the suit on piece by piece, it should take us a few minutes at most with three people.''

''How long would it take alone?'' Jaune asks, watching Bell tying into the pad in the wall and bring the suits storage pod out.

''You can't put it alone sadly, you need someone to help you.'' Glen explains sheepishly, feeling Jaune's fla gaze burning into the back of his skull. ''But with one person it could take anywhere from twenty to thirty minutes depending on how fast they are.''

''That's not very combat effective.'' Jaune critiques causing the veins in Melissa's and Bell's head to pop out from anger.

''It's a prototype, sir.'' Glen says with an awkward laugh, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as the unaware Gunnery Sergeant stood obviously to the pure hate being directed at him by his colleagues.

''Let's just get the suit on before anything happens...'' Glen mutters, sending a quick prayer to the Gunnery Sergeant.

The process of putting on the armour was odd, after privately changing into the skin suit that held the armour the team got to work dressing him up, working there way up, starting with the boots, ankles and knees before moving onto the thighs and waist, when it came to the upper body Jaune had to help out due to how heavy the parts were getting, even he struggled to lift some. The multilayered chest plate was attached to the back plating, then went on the shoulder guards, pauldrons, elbow guards, vambraces and gauntlets. Next was the final piece, the helmet.

With the helmet on Jaune raised a brow at how dark the inside was, it reduced his vision to the point he could barely see outside of the visor, his worries were quickly dispelled when the suit suddenly jerked 'alive' and the inside of the helmet lit up, followed by a HUD suddenly activating inside showing a small radar and a two blank bar at the top of his vision, the furthest one was small with a 1% beside it while the lower one was much wider and more visible.

''Gotta say, you guys out did yourselves.'' Jaune praises, he heard Glen says something but ignored it, instead lifting up his arm causing the scientists to gasp at the sudden action getting his attention. ''What?''

''No it's just...we thought the suit didn't have any power left from our last test.'' Bell mutters in confusion.

''Says it's at 1% in here.'' Jaune says causing the scientists to quickly scramble to the wall and pull out a large cord and bring it over to Jaune and slam it against his chest plate causing him to sway on the spot.

''Close call…''

''Defiantly...''

''Could have died there...''

''What!?'' Jaune demands, looking at Melissa who only scoffed and looked away in response to his outrage.

''Sorry, it's just...without power in the suit if you move your body it causes some...problems.'' Glen chuckles nervously, feeling Jaune's burning gaze on him.

''What kind of problems?'' Jaune asks, suddenly feeling very fearful inside the suit.

''Well if you didn't notice the suit connects to your neural implants and rather than move because of your body's movements it moves with it, using your brain patterns to plot out a movement graph that your arm would take.'' Bell starts. ''But without power it cant connect with the implants but it will still try to move, using the dust in the air as a power source to stop the weight crushing you.''

''Basically what happens is, is that when the suit is not powered and is suddenly moved it tries to predict the movement, it usually causes the person inside to break whatever they were moving and there pained induced spasms cause the suit to keep going and tear there body to bits.'' Melissa explains flatly causing Jaune to choke on his spit.

''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?'' Jaune shouts angrily, holding himself back from grabbing onto Melissa's neck and strangling her.

''Because you wouldn't have gotten in otherwise.'' Melissa replies flatly, smirking ever so slightly when she could see Jaune's eye was twitching under his visor.

''Well you're alive so that's a plus.'' Glen says, pushing Melissa away from Jaune before anything could happen.

''But I could not have been!'' Jaune counters, pointing an armoured finger at Glen who only raised his hands in surrender, a few beads of sweat on his face realizing he was in the dangerous proximity of a pissed of soldier who was in power armour that could snap his neck in a moments notice.

A bad mix to say the least.

''Any who, as you can see the armour also has a shield, nothing insane of course, fifteen megajoule's of power to it, it'll block a few bullets or a well placed hit from something heavy before giving out.'' Bell explains, coughing into his fist to get Jaune's attention.

''And when it goes down?'' Jaune asks, keeping his anger under control as best he could.

''When it does go down you'll be exposed of course, the armour plates will be your only defence but don't worry, if you don't get hit by anything for six seconds the shield will regenerate itself, using power from the suit to do so, it should take around four seconds to fully charge.'' Bell continues, frowning when she noticed Jaune's brows furrow at the information. ''Is the suit not to your liking?''

''Not it's not that but the shield system really needs an upgrade, besides that it feels good.'' Jaune replies, looking at his hands and moving his fingers, feeling the suit moving just before his fingers, it was an odd feeling but he had a 'feeling' he'd get used to it.

' _Aha...bad puns...really bad puns...'_

''Yes well, we can't exactly install a cruisers shield system into it, unless you want to haul around a room sized box with you.'' Melissa says, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. ''You'll have to live with a smaller and weaker version until then.''

''Understandable...''

''Now Jaune, we just need to do a few tests, nothing insane of course just to make sure your neural implants are connected to your properly.'' Glen says, Jaune nodded his head and waited for the instructions.

''Look up.''

He looked up.

''Look down.''

He looked down.

''Look straight.''

He looked straight.

' _This feels like some annoying ass game tutorial...'_

''Look to the left.''

He looked to the left.

''Look to the right.''

He looked to the right.

''This feels like a game tutorial.'' Jaune says flatly, raising his right arm when Glen instructed him to.

''It should, if it didn't something would be wrong.'' Bell answers.

''Right...'' Jaune sighs out, lowering his right arm and raising his left as Glen instructed.

''Good, that's all we need from basic testing, everything seems to be in order.'' Glen says, ending the tests as he finishes writing into his PDA.

''By the looks of it the suit moves to fast, about three milliseconds so, the right size of the armour is slightly heavier than the left side, we'll have that fixed when you pick it up before heading to Beacon.'' Glen says, putting the electronic pen into his breast pocket.

''Can't wait to see this thing in action.'' Jaune mutters, looking back down at his hand, opening and closing his hand Jaune chuckled at the weird feeling of the suit moving before himself. It felt oddly like a second skin.

One that weighed quarter a ton, had a build in HUD and had a shielding system. The almost perfect second skin in Jaune's opinion. Only overtaken by aura itself.

''Alright, test how well you can run in it.'' Glen says snapping Jaune out of his thoughts brining his attention to the wall mounted treadmill being deployed by Bell and Melissa. After a few seconds of struggle the two scientists finally got it set up.

''We'll gradually increase the speed over sixty seconds until you'll be at a full sprint. When you feel like you can't continue just raise your right arm and we'll slow you down to a stop.'' Glen explains as Jaune steps onto the treadmill, feeling himself moving Jaune starts walking at a matching pace. Over the next sixty seconds Jaune's slow walk turned to a normal walk, then a fast walk, then a jog, then a slow run and finally into a full on sprint.

''twenty three miles per hour and sustaining well.'' Glen comments, writing down the result. ''An eight mile per hour increase from your most recent fitness test.''

The three scientists watched as Jaune continued to sprint, after thirty minutes did the fatigue start to set in, his lungs felt like they were on fire, his muscles burned and begged him to stop and his heart raced.

''Fatigues starting to set in, his speeds starting to decrease.'' Glen says, adjusting the speed of the treadmill when Jaune raised an arm, bringing him to a slow stop of sixty seconds. When he came to a stop he dropped onto his knee's, breathing greedy breaths of air, his body covered in sweat.

''I...feel...gross...'' Jaune gasps out, the feeling of his own sweat pressing against his skin making him feel dirty, he watched Glen write down a note and comment on how they'd get it fixed within the week.

''This things...pretty...dope.'' Jaune adds on, standing up when his body finally felt like it wasn't on fire anymore.

''Hm, it certainly is. But it'll never compare to huntresses when in action.'' Melissa says, watching with a grin as Jaune just grunted at her retort.

''Don't mind her Jaune, she has a more...conservative outlook on men's rights.'' Glen whispers, giving Jaune a pat on the shoulder while glancing at Melissa who'd made herself busy with her scroll.

''Not exactly uncommon in this base.'' Jaune says with a chuckle, many, MANY, memories of female's giving him shit for having a dick coming to mind. Some ended with him just brushing them off but others ended more physically when he ignored them. A lot of the woman in Atlas were prideful that way. ''But I'll live, have been all these years, a walnut with a rack like an anvil won't change that.

''What did you say?!''

''You heard me you walnut.''

He just chuckled when the knife bounced of his shield, the golden field around him flashing suddenly before returning to it's normal transparent state.

''Thanks for the armour though, it even has a mute option.'' Jaune says snidely before muting all outside volume, he watched an angry Melissa screeched at him, animately threatening him with another knife while Glen tried to calm the murderous girl down.

Another knife hit his shield harmlessly, not even brining it down 5% from the hit.

' _This things great...'_

Question was now, was it enough to keep him and Penny safe at Beacon should something happen…

And he had a feeling something would go down within the year. Just a feeling...

* * *

 **So here's this thing...I got bored and decided to try this out after the idea popped in my head, it developed as I wrote it, some things changing while others remained the same. Hope you enjoy, I don't know if I'll continue this one like my other story 'To surpass one's limit', if you want to see more I'll see what I can do between writing 'J-172' and coursework.**

 **Why Jaune is OOC? well that's because he's older, and lived a different life, without the aspiration of being a huntsman because of not having Aura he sort of grew to dislike and be envious of woman and because of it has a more laid back attitude in the Atlas military to piss them off when he can to be petty since it's all he can do to them due to there higher social standing.**

 **As for why Jaune is older in this story? Well it wouldn't make sense to have a 17 year old Gunnery Sargent in the military, it would sort of be a hole that would bug me since it didn't make sense, so I made him older to compensate. Plus it might make things a bit more interesting to have an older Jaune in the story.**

 **Also sorry if the story looks a little choppy, it's been an on and off thing over the period of a week, so if things don't line up perfectly it's probably because of me taking a break after writing and then coming back a few days later to continue.**

 **Now for the explanations to things I was to lazy to detail:**

 **[1]- The S.E.A.L armour is based off the halo universes SPI armour, more spastically the variant worn by Jonah in halo legends: Headhunters. (The one that has the EVA like helmet) As for how powerful it is, even with the armour on Jaune probably would only be able to take on Torchwick in a fight and come out evenly if not injured while Torchwick would fare a bit better because of Aura.**


	2. The journey

**Solitas**

 **Location: Atlas military headquaters.**

 **Year: 117PGW (Post Great War)**

 **Military operations:**

 **Date: January 6th**

 **Time: 07:59AM**

* * *

A peaceful silence lingered in the air, only the sound of light snoring filling the unlit medium sized room with basic furniture. The two occupants slept peacefully, the female snored lightly, the pair of K9 ears on her head twitching occasionally. The other occupant shifted in his sleep, his mop of long blond hair sprawled around his head, wrapping around his neck and face, his right arm dangled off the bed.

It was peaceful…Undisturbed silence.

And then the time turned to 8AM.

 **BEEP**

 **...**

 **BEEP**

 **...**

 **BEEP**

''I'm up!'' Jaune grunts, slamming his fist into the alarm clock electing a pained grunt from the man, even the damn clocks here were made from metal. Groggily sitting himself up Jaune stretched his back and arms out, moaning feeling the stiffness in his body dissipate he took a look around his quarters.

''Shut up, pig...'' A female voice moaned brining Jaune's gaze to his brown haired female room mate who was tiredly glaring at him with her violet eyes from her bed, the pair of dog ears on her head were pulled down over her hair, showing her displeasure with being woken up. He just shrugged the glare off and prioritized getting himself into his uniform, he had work to do and unlike his room mate he'd get him trouble if he was late.

Picking out his uniform Jaune started his daily routen, shower, brush teeth, brush hair and put on his uniform, all within fifteen minutes. Putting the finishing touches to his uniform Jaune's head snaps up hearing a banging on the bathroom door telling him his time was up.

''All yours.'' Jaune says passively, opening the door up to be greeted with the annoyed face of his room mate.

''Hurry up and leave, then I'll have a room all to myself.'' The girl says, pushing past Jaune causing him to huff at her attitude. To say his team mate was a stuck up bitch would be an understatement…Not that he wasn't used to it of course, it was always like this with her, grumpy bitch in the morning that kissed her CO's ass every time she could and would try to annoy him at night.

''Sure thing, kiss-ass.'' Jaune calls back as the door shuts behind him. Hearing the voice of his room mate shouting at him Jaune made his leave, plopping his cap on his head as he walked out of the room, glancing down at his wrist watch Jaune frowned seeing he was going to be late to the meet up. Today he was to leave with Penny for Vale, they would be leaving at nine but he had to meet up with the General by half past and it was currently twenty past eight. Glancing back at his room Jaune grunted knowing she'd intentionally taken longer to knock on the door to get him in trouble.

Then again it was his fault for trusting her.

With a sigh Jaune started walking through the base, making his way to the General's office, nodding occasionally to the other male soldiers who passed by. Picking up his pace Jaune finally reached the elevator to the General's office. Moving his hand to call the elevator down, Jaune pauses hearing the elevator ding and the door open.

''Gunnery Sergeant.'' Jessica Ironwood says flatly, glaring. at the man she was meant to be in a meeting with a minute ago but didn't show. ''You were late.''

''Apologizes ma'am.'' Jaune mummers, pulling himself into a sharp salute feeling the General's glare burning into his head. ''It won't happen again.''

''It better not. Now walk with me.'' Jessica says, walking past Jaune prompting him to spin around and follow a step behind the General.

''Although I wished to speak to you more in depth during out meeting, I won't be able to do that now.'' Jessica starts, glancing back at Jaune flatly, he chuckled nervously feeling the general's eyes boring into his own. An unsettling feeling to say the least… ''So i'll sum it up.''

With that Jessica suddenly spins on her heels, grabbing two hand fulls of Jaune's uniform in the process and pushes him through the door to there side putting them inside a janitors closet, alone.

''G-gen-'' Jaune attempts to speak but only lets out a less than manly 'eep!' in the end when the Jessica's eyes looked into his own with the fury of a thousand burning suns. She suddenly pulled him down to face height before opening her mouth to speak.

''You. Will. Not. Lay. A. Hand. On. My. Niece. Understood?'' Jessica grinds out, pulling there face's closer with each word spoke, leaving only a few inches between them, in most situations Jaune probably wouldn't have minded being this close to the General and in a closet no less, but feeling the cold barrel of his commanding officer's gun's barrel placed against his crotch sort of killed that mood before it could come forth.

''O...of course ma'am.'' Jaune stutters out, feeling beads of sweat rolling off him like money did a Schnee.

''Good.'' Jessica says pleasantly, placing her pistol back into it's holster and letting Jaune go allowing him to stand up straight with a little wobble from his legs shacking.

''That's all, good luck out there Gunnery, you'll need it.'' Jessica says, walking out of the closet leaving Jaune alone, he waited one, two and then three seconds before crumbling to his knee, the adrenaline in his system washing out leaving him a mess on the floor.

' _I almost lost little Jaune there...'_

Standing himself up with some effort Jaune walks out of the closet, taking a shaky glance down at his wrist watch Jaune nodded calmly seeing that it was thirty five minutes past. A silent second passed before Jaune broke into a sprint to the air-docks that were located on the other side of the huge base. Being late for a 'meeting' with the General was bad enough, being late and missing his departure flight to Beacon? The General would be fucking furious with him. Even if it was her fault...

' _Hold on little Jaune! You won't die on me yet!'_

Stumbling into the air-dock with the grace of a headless chicken, Jaune catches himself and comes to a stop. Setting his eyes on the Atlas bullhead Jaune straightens out his uniform before marching towards the docked airship. On his approach Jaune could make out several figure and a large familiar pod being pushed into the airship by two unfortunate soldiers that he recognised to be Penny's guards.

''Gunnery Sergeant! You're late!'' Melissa shrills, glaring daggers at the approaching man.

''And you're two minutes late for take off, not that I mind though.'' Jaune shoots back, looking at the two soldiers finally get the pod onto the ship before they comically collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. He huffed in amusement before dismissing the two men. ''Now then, anything else I need to know about the suit before I go?''

''Some minor adjustments, we fixed the speed of the predicted movement, everything should be on this tablet. Keep it safe and contact us with it if something's wrong with the suit.'' Glen says, handing over a generic looking military tablet to Jaune. Opening it up Jaune hummed, a display of the S.E.A.L suit popping up, showing it's current condition and energy reserves, even minor details like the suits temperature was displayed.

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Jaune finally says, looking back ahead only to blink seeing a certain ginger haired girl instead of Glen.

''Good morning Penny.'' Jaune greets, smiling at the girl.

''Salutations! It is indeed a good morning, Jaune!'' Penny says, a chirpy tone in her voice as he green eyes gleamed in the light. Jaune chuckled at the girl, he could tell she was excited.

He would be to, going to Beacon was a dream of his when he was younger. Was.

''Let's get going then, we're late as is.'' Jaune says, offering an arm for the girl to take. He quirked a brow when Penny only looked at his arm in confusion, unaware of what to do.

''Like this.'' Jaune instructs, grabbing Penny's arm and gently looping it through his own. ''Like that.''

Penny looked at there arms with a raised brow, trying to understand why there would be a need to lock arms in such a way just to go into an airship.

''It's not anything mandatory, just a thing on my part, my dad always told me to be a gentleman.'' Jaune chuckles before leading them off, looking back at Glen, Melissa and Bell, Jaune's grin was smacked off his face seeing the inquisitive gaze of Jessica's meet his eyes. A fire was in her eyes so intense that Jaune swore if looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

''Let's hurry up, I don't want you to miss the first day.'' Jaune says nerviously, quickening their pace onto the bullhead allowing the doors to be closed, separating him and his commander with a steel wall that would probably do nothing if she decided to attack him, but it did offer him a little security in the fact that Jessica wasn't trying to kill him with a stare anymore.

''Aunt Jessica didn't look happy, is she sad that I will be leaving?'' Penny asks as she unhooks her arm from Jaune's, looking at him with a worried look on her face.

''Of course she'll be sad, you're her family after all.'' Jaune replies automatically and immediately kicks himself mentally seeing Penny's face fall, her gaze dropping to the floor.

''But.'' Jaune adds on, brining Penny's attention back to him. ''I'm sure she's proud, proud that you'll be experiencing the world properly and becoming a huntress.''

''Yes! Of course she is! Aunt Jessica is always proud of me when I make developments.'' Penny chirps, throwing a victorious fist out in triumph, unaware of Jaune letting out a relieved sigh at the save.

''So, how long's this flight going to take?'' Jaune mummers aloud, gaining the attention of the pilot.

''My guess is about eight hours, nine if we need to make some stops.'' The pilot calls back, Jaune sighed tiredly and dropped onto his seat, putting a hand into his pocket and freezing.

''No...'' Jaune mutters, suddenly patting his uniform down, looking for something of critical importance, a look of dread slowly coming to his face as the seconds passed.

''Is something wrong, Jaune?'' Penny asks, tilting her head in confusion, the look of dread on Jaune's face something she'd never seen before.

''I...I forgot my tablets…'' Jaune mummers out, slouching over in defeat. Feeling the bullhead lifting off Jaune's stomach did a flip causing his skin to turn a sickly green much to Penny's confusion.

' _Eight hours of torture here we come...'_

 **/\\-/\**

''Er...Gunnery Sergeant, do you want me to land so we can get you something…?'' The pilot asks hesitantly, glancing back at Jaune who only let out a groan in response, his head bowed down and looking at the floor.

''Friend Jaune, are you sure you are okay? You keep making distressed noises, especially when we make sudden movements.'' Penny asks, a look of confusion still on her face, unaware of what Jaune was suffering from.

''There's a public air-dock nearby...we can land there.'' The pilot says, looking back ahead and steering the bullhead towards the large airlock in the distance, surrounded by ships ranging from large trading cruisers the size of large buildings to small personal bullheads owned by rich families. Within five minutes the pilot skilfully landed the bullhead in the spot reserved for Atlas military airships.

''I'm surprised we aren't alone.'' The pilot comments, looking at the larger, more ornate, airship on there right, a large Schnee logo painted on each side of the airships, by the entrance two security guards stood, both graduated Atlas specialists if there gear was to go by.

''Ah-ha! Land at last!'' Jaune calls out, his previous sick state gone as he leaps to his feet with a vigour reserved only for a small child given the last slice of pizza over his siblings.

''How perplexing.'' Penny comments, watching Jaune walk out of the airship with a swagger in his step.

''You coming Penny?''

''Yes friend!''

Stepping out of the airship after Jaune, Penny paused and gasped, her eyes wide in awe as a large trade ship moved overhead, glowing her and Jaune's hair around a little in the process.

''Cool right?'' Jaune asks, all he got in response was series of nods from the girl, she was far to focused on all the wonders of the airships to respond with words.

''Come on, I need to get something for my airsickness.'' Jaune says prompting Penny to move to his side and hook her arm with his own, Jaune raised a brow but just shook his head and continued, not wanting to pull the girl out of her fascination as she admired the airships as they passed by, her green eyes sparkling each time she spotted a new type fly by.

They walked mostly in silence, only speaking when Penny asked about a type of airship she liked the look of, he explained that it was a Schnee dust company trade cruiser, large but elegant in design, more curvy and 'designer' when compared to Atlas' combat cruisers. It sacrificed it's combat power for speed and looks.

Finally reaching the inside of the air-dock Jaune looks around the interior of the large building filled with countless faces and stores before his eyes fell on a Schnee dust company general store. Leading the two of them to the store Jaune comes to a stop outside.

''Wait here. I'll be out in a minute.'' Jaune says, seeing Penny nod Jaune walks into the store leaving the girl alone outside.

It didn't take long for trouble to start brewing when something collided with Penny's back causing her to stumble while the person who'd walked into her screamed and fell on the floor. Turning to the person, Penny's brows raise in worry seeing the silver haired girl glaring at her.

''Are you okay?'' Penny asks, offering a hand to the girl to take.

''Of course not! You should watch where you're going!'' The silver haired girl shouts, standing up on her own having swat away Penny's helping hand, the smaller silver haired girl clears her thought as she brushes her hair out of her eyes before fixing a glare on Penny.

''But you walked into me?'' Penny asks in confusion, cupping her chin in thought, unaware that she was causing the silver haired girl to become more annoyed at her.

''Do you have any idea who I am?'' The silver haired girl demands getting Penny's attention.

She smiled sweetly, a smile so sweet it caused the silver haired girl to falter for a moment.

''I do not.''

Just a moment.

''Gah- I mean! How do you not know who I am!'' The girl shouts, making a swift recovery from her shock.

''Ah-ha, Don't bother with her kid, she's just gonna screech at you until you show respect.'' A new voice chimes in, a tad but slurry in nature. Not the flirtatious type of slur. The drunk kind. Both girls turned to face the owner of the voice to see a woman with long black haired tied into a thin braid that spanned the length of her back, red eyes were slightly glossed over from drunkenness and she was dressed in what Penny would describe as a grey and black pirates outfit with a tattered red cape and a single leather bracer on her right arm that spanned her lower arm and stopped at her wrist.

''Excuse you?! And who do you think you are you drunk?!'' The silver haired girl demands angrily, looking up unwavering at the black haired and red eyed huntress drunk huntress.

''I'm Qrow, nice to meet you kiddo!'' Qrow introduces, moving past the silver head girl, completely ignoring her, and up to Penny, a drunk smirk on her face. ''What brings a girl like you to this shit hole?''

''Shit hole? I am unaware of what that word means, miss.'' Penny replies, her brows quirked in confusion as Qrow just lets out a laugh before grabbing a flask attached to her hip and taking a drink of it's contents with a satisfied sigh.

''You're defiantly not here alone. Who's here with you? A boy-friend huh?'' Qrow asks suggestively, she blinked in surprise when Penny nodded, a pleasant smile on her face, not at all embarrassed by the huntress.

''Huh, little brats odd...'' Qrow mutters loud enough for only her to hear.

''Alright Penny i'm...'' Jaune starts, putting something into his pocket before looking up causing him to pause seeing a Schnee and a familiar red eyed drinking buddy near Penny.

Sadly before he could do anything, a hand wrapped around him and pulled him into a one armed hug, curtest of Qrow. ''Well if it ain't my favourite drinkin' buddy, how you been lady-killer?''

''I demand to know what you've said to Penny this instant.'' Jaune says flatly, causing Qrow to huff out a laugh giving him a whiff of the alcohol in her breath. ''I also order you to stay away from the cinnamon bun before you corrupt her.''

At that Qrow went into full blown laughter while the Schnee ground her teeth at being ignored.

''You there! I demand to know your-'' The Schnee starts. Stopping when Jaune speaks over her.

''Gunnery Sergeant, Jaune Arc. Infantry division. Ma'am.'' Jaune says kindly to the Schnee causing her to sputter, not expecting Jaune to comply so quickly.

''Ooooh! Hit em' with the kindness!'' Qrow calls out drunkenly from the side lines, hooking an arm around Penny as she cheered.

''I'm surprised a Schnee is here of all places, most of you rarely mingle with commoners like us.'' Jaune comments, walking up yo the young Schnne causing her to gulp and take a step back. ''What brings you here?''

''I-I'm here because I want to be of course! I'm a Schnee after all!'' The Schnee stutters out, flushing red at the sudden attention.

''Oh really? what's your name?'' Jaune asks curiously. Feeling doubtful the girl was who she said she was.

''Whitley Schnee, youngest daughter of Willow Schnee.'' Clearing her throat before speaking Whitley introduces herself proudly, with the arrogance only a Schnee could speak with.

''Oh, you're the one Winter mentioned one time...'' Jaune mummers, suddenly very disinterested in Whitley causing a look of anger to come to the girls face. Her anger only increasing as Qrow jeered in the background.

''Excuse you! I demand respect you dog! I am not only a Schnee but also a lady!'' Whitley demands angrily, stomping a foot in a show of her outrage at Jaune's pure dismissiveness of her.

''Look, I don't care if you're a lady, kid. What matters to me is your character, not what's between your legs.'' Jaune says with a sigh, repeating what he'd said to Weiss years ago. ''So I'd suggest thawing out like your sister did or you'll end up single your old life and living with cats as company.''

''HA! Got EM!''

''Let's go Penny, we have a flight to catch.'' Jaune says, turning around and grabbing Penny and escorting her away, prying the drunken huntress' grip off her.

''Well it was nice seein' ya! Next time we see each other I'll buy the drinks!'' Qrow calls out as Jaune leaves.

''You better, you dropped a few hunred Lien tab on me last time.'' Jaune calls back, waving before they turned a corner leaving Qrow and Whitley to there own devices.

''Such interesting people.'' Penny comments aloud, her face scrunched up in thought as they walked back to the airship.

''Yep. Schnee's generally are odd, they're so discontented from everyone else they sort of see none rich families as alien to them. Doesn't help that They're the second most powerful family in Atlas, just below the royal family itself when it comes to sway in the council.'' Jaune says before moving onto Qrow. ''And Qrow...she's a drunken mess most of the time, so just pretend she doesn't exist since you probably wont see her much.

' _Hopefully anyway.'_

''How does someone pretend someone else doesn't exist?'' Penny asks, a look of horror coming to her face. ''It seems to evil!''

''It's a figure of saying, Penny...'' Jaune replies flatly.

''Oh...'' Penny blinked at the response.

''You're really gonna be a piece of work kid, you sure you ain't missing somethin' in there?'' Qrow suddenly says, popping in between Jaune and Penny before hooking her arms around them and pulling them closer.

''Qrow, no.''

''Qrow, yes.''

''I am confused.''

Suddenly Qrow pointed at their airship causing the pilot to gulp seeing the large weapon attached to Qrow's back, he laughed nervously before booking it into the bullhead to ready the engines for take off.

''Say, you wouldn't happen to be headin' to Vale would you?'' Qrow asks, turning to Jaune and giving him nice view of her cleavage in the process.

''We are, what's it matter to you?'' Jaune asks, keeping his eyes trained on Qrows, ignoring his mind telling him to take a peak. All the while he suppressed the colour from coming to his face.

''I happen to need a lift, being a teacher and all for signal I need to get there by tomarrow.'' Qrow beings. ''And you happen to be the only one headin' there right now.''

He wanted to say no, he was on a mission to escort a VIP to Beacon, Jessica would defiantly chew him out if she heard he'd given someone without authorization a lift. But there was one problem…

''An Arc never goes back on there word, right?'' Qrow says, taking the words out of Jaune's head and slapping him with them.

''Why did I promise you that...'' Jaune moans, slouching over as the memories of their drinking night a few weeks ago flashed in his mind, more specifically the part where he said 'I own you one, on my family name'. Admittedly he was drunk but that hadn't stopped his dad marrying his mother.

A promise made by an Arc was a hell of a thing.

''Fine, you can tag along. Just don't cause any problems or I'll kick you out mid flight.'' Admitting defeat, Jaune caves in, signing in defeat while Qrow give him some heavy handed pats on the back for his 'kindness'.

''Why are we allowing her with us? Is our mission not classified?'' Penny asks, watching Qrow walk into the bullhead, hitting her head in the process earning a chuckle from Jaune.

''Lets just keep it between us Penny.'' Jaune sighs out, looking at the girl with a tired smile.

''I'll do my best!'' Penny says energetically, walking into the bullhead with a skip in her step.

''Ugh, this is going to be a long journey...'' Jaune whispers, running his hand down his face before popping a tablet into his mouth and getting on board, accepting his fate as Qrow began to talk to Penny in an overly loud fashion.

Hearing the bullhead door closing behind him Jaune sighed, making a mental note to grab headphones on there next stop.

''Let's get going! we don't have all day!'' Jaune says, giving the pilot's door a punch prompting the bullhead to lift off. Taking a seat opposite Qrow, Jaune closes his eyes, planning on getting some sleep.

''Let me tell you about the time Jaune and me were out drinking. He ain't the prince charming he makes himself out to be I'll tell you that much.'' Qrow whispers, sadly a little to loud as Jaune's eyes snap open and focus on the woman about to spill.

''Oh no you don't!'' Jaune says, pointing an accusing finger at Qrow in a comically manner.

Evil laughter filled the bullhead as it flew into the distance.

 **/\\-/\**

''And that, kid, his why I call Jaune 'lady-killer'.'' Qrow laughs out, holding jaune in a submission hold as she explained into detail of how Jaune tried flirting with girls.

''SILENCE!'' Jaune demands only to be ignored.

''Oh-ho you should have seen him trying to make moves on me.'' Qrow chuckles out, tightening her grip on Jaune as he tried to break out.

''The hell would I try and make moves on you ya hag?!'' Jaune demands, unaware of said 'old hags' eyes flashing dangerously.

''Old hag?! I look younger than you!'' Qrow shouts, tightening her grip again causing Jaune to gag, all the while Penny watched on, giggling as she witnessed the two wrestle on the ground while throwing insults at one another along with fists.

The two suddenly stopped just as there fists were about to hit there faces, the sound of the pilot speaking up filling the room.

''We're entering Lake Matsu.''

It all that needed to be said for the two to stand up, nod to one another and grab there weapons. In Qrow's case her custom huntress sword/scythe while Jaune took an Atlas long rifle from the bullheads weapon rack.

''Get us out of here as soon as possible, preferably without running into grimm.'' Jaune calls to the pilot who nods, opening the bullhead's door up allowing the passengers to see the floating island as they passed, only Penny gasped in awe at the floating islands while the other two shared an uneasy look between one another being aware of the dangers of the area.

''That thing has ranged capabilties right?'' Jaune asks, glancing at Qrow's weapon.

''Yup.'' Qrow replies, popping the 'p', Jaune rolled his eyes before looking out once again, seeking for any grimm.

''Kid, you got any ranged combat capailties?'' Qrow asks, looking back at Penny who nods. ''Then get up here.''

''I sense the two of you are more tense, your bodies muscles are contracting in anticipation for combat. Is there hostile nearby?'' Penny asks, Jaune and Qrow shared a surprised look at Penny's attention to detail.

''She's observant...'' Qrow says flatly, suddenly feeling more self-conscious when Penny looked at her.

''Kind of, this part of Anima is known for ships vanishing because of grimm attacks.'' Jaune says causing Penny's eyes to widen.

''What are grimm again?'' Penny asks, putting a finger on her lips in thought. Jaune and Qrow could only face fault at the innocence behind the question.

''How sheltered is that kid?!'' Qrow asks, grabbing a fist full of Jaune uniform.

''I don't know! I was as shocked as you when I heard it the first time!'' Jaune replies, holding his hands up innocently as Qrow levelled a glare at him.

''Is that a grimm?'' Penny asks, pointing between the two bringing their gaze to the approaching swarm of lancers.

''Yeah those are grimm, now like I was saying...'' Jaune starts, looking back to Qrow before pausing, taking a look back at the approaching grimm the threat suddenly registers in Jaune's mind. ''Hostiles on our ass! Prepare evasive maneuvers!''

''Here you dropped this.'' Qrow says, kicking the rifle from the ground and into the air allowing Jaune to catch it.

''Thanks.'' Jaune thanks before getting on a knee and taking aim at the approaching grimm.'

''Six armoured ones taking up the vanguard, the other ten are flying behind them. No signs of a queen.'' Jaune informs as he lines up a shot.

''They need to get closer before I can shoot this thing, I only put an iron sight on it.'' Qrow comments, her mecha-shift weapon shifting to expose two barrels attached to the handle.

''How close?'' Jaune asks.

''About fifteen meters.'' Qrow replies sheepishly, scratching her cheek when Jaune looked at her dryly.

''My combat effective range is thirty meters.'' Penny chimes in causing Jaune's dry look to intensify. Realization that he was the only one able to take on the lancers dawning on him.

''Leave it to a man to do the annoying work.'' Jaune sighs out before finally focusing on a lancer that had flown out of formation. Pulling the trigger a satisfied smirk made it's way to Jaune's face as the round hit the grimm head on, the dissociated grimm flew off to the side before colliding with one of the smaller islands.

''My niece shoots better.'' Qrow comments.

''I'm sure she does...'' Jaune replies dismissively, not rising to the bait and instead focusing on the slowly approaching grimm, waiting for one to fuck up.

 **BANG!**

''Two down.'' Jaune comments, The grimm he'd hit not having armour plating in it's head allowing the bullet to go straight threw killing it.

''Contacts are one-hundred meters!'' The pilot shouts back.

''At this rate they'll be on us before we can fight back.'' Jaune says, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to come up with something.

Fifty meters, that's all the lancer's needed before they'd start using there stingers to grab onto the ship and start hitting it with there detachable claws, all they needed was a good hit on the engines and they'd be dead weight for the grimm to pull apart.

''Any plans hotshot? Those grimm and getting close.'' Qrow asks, glancing down at Jaune.

''Not in the slightest.'' Jaune admits causing Qrow to roll her eyes.

''What you're about to see? Don't mention it to anyone or I'll kill you.'' Qrow says, Jaune raised a brow as Qrow walked to the edge of the extended door before bending her knees and spring boarding out causing his eyes to widen.

They then proceeded to widen further as Qrow suddenly rolled mid-air and transformed into a small black crow.

''What the fuck?'' Jaune says in confusion, lowering his rifle as Qrow turns back to normal above one of the armoured lancer's and jamps her sword into the grimm's joint that connected it's body and head before firing the shotgun attatchment of her weapon.

''A fascinating Semblance! I didn't know transformation semblances existed.'' Penny comments in awe, watching Qrow professionally kill the grimm one by one without the slightest problem, jumping from one to another and decapitating them with ease.

''That's because they don't.'' Jaune mummers to himself, watching Qrow transform back into a crow and land safely on one of the islands.

''Wait up! We got a man overboard, turn it back around.'' Jaune calls back prompting the pilot to do as he's told and turn the airship around to pick up the red eyed huntress.

''You don't look happy Jaune, is something wrong?'' Penny asks, noticing the frown on Jaune's face.

''No, it's just I want to know something about Qrow's 'semblance'.'' Jaune lies, giving Penny a forced smile to help pass the lie.

''Yes, I am also curious, I was unaware that transformation semblances existed, how perplexing...'' Penny mummers curiously, falling for the bluff.

Spotting the huntress in question leaning against a rock, Jaune directs the pilot to the island where they land allowing Jaune to step out of the bullhead. Marching over to Qrow, Jaune grabs onto the huntresses cape and starts dragging her away, calling back to Penny that he needed to speak with Qrow in private about something.

''What the hell was that?'' Jaune demands, finally out of sight of Penny.

''What was what? It was my semblance obviously.'' Qrow lies, a disinterested look on her face.

''Oh really? I remember someone drunkenly telling me her semblance was bad luck, not transforming into a bird.'' Jaune rebuttals, an annoyed sigh escaped Qrow's lips. ''By the way I choked because of that semblance!''

''The hells it mean to you if I can transform into a bird or not?'' Qrow asks, taking out her flash and taking a mouth full of it's contents. Ignoring the outburst directed at her over her actual semblance.

''Oh I don't know, the fact that someone just magically transformed into a crow infront of my eyes despite having a semblance that's based around bad luck.'' Jaune sarcastically remarks causing Qrow to scoff. ''Everything is wrong with it!''

''Especially when I've seen that shit before!'' Qrow's eyes sharpened hearing Jaune's outburst, she immediately moved forwards and grabbed onto his uniform and pulled him closer, looking into his blue eyes with a glare.

''What did she look like?'' Qrow demands, ignoring Jaune's attempts to get her to let him go.

''Some chick with black hair and red eyes like you, she uses a katana though and wore a grimm mask.'' Jaune explains, giving up on trying to break out of the drunk huntresses grip.

''Hmh, where did you last see her?'' Qrow presses, pulling Jaune slightly closer in the process.

''A-Atlas, I managed to catch a glimpse of her when she took of after raiding an Atlas supply catche.'' Jaune mentally kicked himself for the stutter but steeled his features.

''Well that was useless...'' Qrow mummers, pushing Jaune away, he stumbled a few steps before righting himself. ''If you're wondering that was my 'dear' sister who I want to run through with my sword.''

''Wait so there's two of yo- No back to the point!'' Jaune mummer turns to a shout when he realized Qrow was trying to change the subject. The shape shifting huntress just sighed in response.

''Look, the fact that I can transform into a birds none of your business okay? It's a personal matter that doesn't involve you.'' Qrow finally says, sighing when Jaune's sceptical gaze only intensified on her. ''Look, I have nothing to do with my sister anymore, we've parted ways on bad terms a long time ago.''

''Fine. I'll let it be, but I will be asking the headmaster a few questions about your connections with your criminal sister.'' Qrow only rolled her eyes before walking back to the bullhead, not at all concerned by Jaune's 'threat'.

' _I really hate woman...'_

He wanted to press more, demand answers from Qrow on her relation to her sister and her activities but he couldn't, not without risking getting on her bad side and getting a nice sword in his gut. As much as he hated to say it he knew his limit when it came to what he could do in situations like this. And this was the limit when it came to Qrow.

''Friend Jaune, are you coming?'' Penny calls out, she waved at him when he popped his head around the rock, he nodded before jogging back to the bullhead. Being sure to avoid eye contact with Qrow when he got on board.

''What were you talking about?'' Penny asks curiously, plopping down into her seat by Qrow's side. Glancing at Qrow, Jaune paused, debating whether to tell Penny about what had happened, after a few seconds of internal debating Jaune finally spoke.

''It was nothing Penny.''

Sighing to himself, Jaune could only hope that Olivia would have some answers for him…

 **/\\-/\**

''Did she meet the target?'' Jessica asks, sitting alone in her personal quarter's, her gaze leveled at an opened scroll perched up against the wall on her bed stand.

''She has, Qrow sent me the confirmation message about two hours ago.'' A female voice answers back. The voice of none other than the headmistress of Beacon. Olivia

''Good, although I trust Gunnery Sergeant Arc to take care of Penny, I can't trust him to keep her safe in a transport vessel moving over Lake Matsu.'' Jessica says with a sigh, glancing at the grey haired woman displayed on the scroll. ''To much grimm activity for one man to handle alone, especially when there are Lancer's suddenly nesting there now.''

''Hopefully they get here soon, an incident involving one of Salem's agents has occurred in Vacuo, I want Qrow to investigate it as soon as possible.'' Olivia speaks again, an undertone of uncertainty layering her voice, but it was overshadowed by the extra layer of annoyance in her tone.

Jessica grunted, knowing that Olivia was annoyed at her for suddenly demanding Qrow meet her 'VIP' that was heading to Beacon and act as additional protection, Qrow was already on her way to Vacuo when she was called back and was not very pleased at having to fly back to Beacon, something. In the end she'd been forced to pay Qrow for the work.

Her metal limb's fist clenched in anger, the smug look on Qrow's face when she took the case of Lien from her still fresh in her mind.

''Ah, I've just gotten confirmation that they've cleared Lake Matsu.'' The female says, snapping Jessica out of her thoughts in time to hear Olivia add on a worried ''Oh dear...'' after.

''What is it, Olivia?'' Jessica asks, feeling a pit growing in her gullet. It was never good when Olivia sounded worried.

''It seems the Gunner Seargent seen Qrow transform...'' Olivia replies. A silence filled the air between the two heads of the huntress academies. The tention could be felt between the two despite being continents away from one another.

After what felt like hours, Jessica finally spoke.

''This is bad...''

* * *

 **Well, here's another chapter of The Gunnery Sergeant and the Penny…**

 **I decided to continue it since people seem to like it, plus it's pretty fun to write, gives me a good brake from witting my other story.**

 **If you happen to be wondering why I used /\\-/\ instead of line breaks this time, it's because Line breaks look ugly to use more than a few times in a story they sort of get annoying to see after a while, so I decided to try out something less obvious and ugly to look at. Hopefully it's an upgrade...**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.**


End file.
